The Best Thing That Has Ever Happened
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Prompt 6: James Hathaway and Jean Innocent go to an event that requires formal attire. For #NotMoreFlippingElves


**Prompt 6: James Hathaway and Jean Innocent go to an event that requires formal attire.**

…

 **The Best Thing That Has Ever Happened**

 **James Hathaway/Jean Innocent**

…

The last thing James had wanted to do after a long and busy week was to attend the Commissioners Ball that was held on the last Friday of June every year. All he felt like doing was going home and collapsing in front of the TV with a few beers but no, Chief Superintendent Innocent demanded that both Robbie and James attend the ball. James had grumbled that it was alright for Robbie because he had Laura to accompany him, not realizing how big a hole he was digging for himself. Jean has promptly pointed out that she didn't have anyone either and immediately insisted that she and James go to the ball together. Everything has been quickly decided before James could get a word in, looking to Robbie for help but all he received was a small grin on the older mans face.

"Thanks for you help Sir." He said, after Jean had left their office.

"Well sorry lad, but you walked right in to that one."

"How can she force us to go to this thing every god damn year…it's the end of our work week, we should be able to go home and relax not suck up to the big wigs of policing."

"Oh come on lad, it won't be that bad…I went last year on me own and it was alright."

"Yeah well at least you have Dr Hobson to go with this year, I get stuck with the boss."

"Listen lad, don't be too hard on her okay…there's been some talk and it looks like she and her husband are getting a divorce."

"What…really?"

"It's been on the cards for a while I think, god knows she's not been happy lately."

"I didn't notice."

"How could you not…all the late nights at the office, not rushing to go home."

"Have you ever met him…Mr Innocent?"

"Once…years ago. He wasn't that great a guy back then if I remember, eyeing up all the young women around the place."

"It that what happened to them…he cheated on her."

"She never actually said but it doesn't take a detective to figure it out."

"She's probably better off without him them."

"Yeah…anyway, just go easy on her at the ball…try not to complain too much, there's a lad."

…

James stood in front of his mirror in his bedroom, trying to fix the bow tie on his tuxedo, muttering to himself, every time it fell apart in his hands.

"Oh for god sake…why do they have to make these things so complicated?"

James turned his head when he heard his front door, disposing of the tie on his bed, he turned to go and answer the door to find Jean on the other side, dressed in a long dark green, low cut dress.

"Wow…." He said, as he stood staring at her.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you it's rude to stare Sergeant."

Jean stopped talking at the mention of James mother, sighing to herself.

"Oh James, I'm sorry I didn't mean too…"

"It's alright Ma'am, really…forget about. Come in."

Jean walked inside as James closed the door behind her.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Do you have any wine?"

"Only red I'm afraid."

"Perfect." She smiled.

Jean took a seat on the couch as James poured the wine and handed her a glass.

"Please tell me you have a tie?"

"I do but it's not playing nice with me."

"Go and get it…I'll do it for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on."

James left for a few moments to get the tie and handed it to her when he re-entered the room. She put down her glass and got up to stand in front of him. James looked above her as she put the tie around his neck and began to sort it for him. He ran a hand down his chest as she inspected her work before looking at him with a smile on her face.

"There you are…perfect."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"James please, call me Jean…for tonight at least."

"Alright….thank you Jean."

"We ought to go or we'll be late."

"I ordered a taxi…it shouldn't be long."

"Great, I'll just go wash my hands before it arrives."

James nodded his head, sitting down as Jean left the room…taking a big gulp of the wine.

…

The ball was already in full swing when they arrived, everyone up and dancing. He spotted Robbie and Laura at their table and went over to join them.

"Hello everyone." Jean smiled.

"Jean, hello…oh my god, I love that dress."

"Thank you Laura, yours is beautiful too."

"Thank you, I'm glad someone noticed." She said, glaring at Robbie.

"You already no I liked it, I was there when you bought it love."

"Typical man, come on Jean, lets go and get a drink…god knows I need one."

Laura left with Jean as James took a seat beside Robbie, who was finishing of his beer.

"So are you in the bad books Robbie." He grinned.

"No even funny lad."

"Payback for the afternoon."

"Is it really that bad, coming with Innocent?"

"Actually…it's been okay. She's not so bad."

"For Chief Super."

"Yeah." He smiled to himself as he watched Laura and Jean approach them.

"Come on Robbie…dance with me." Laura said.

"Oh love, do we have too."

"I didn't come all the way here to sit on my backside all night…up, come on."

Robbie rolled his eyes as he was dragged up as Jean took a seat beside James, handing him a glass of beer.

"I assumed you wouldn't want wine?" She said.

"Beers fine, thank you."

"I'm sorry James."

"What for?"

"Dragging you with me tonight, I'm sure you could have come with almost anyone else."

"Don't be silly, I'm glad you came with me and besides, I don't think the few women I actually do know would know how to tie a bow tie somehow."

James was about to speak until the Chief Commissioner came over to steal Jean, saying he'd only be a few minutes with her. James offered a courteous smile as he watched her being dragged away.

…

The rest of the evening was spent chatting with the big heads of departments, talking about budgets, gun control and gangs. It was nearly midnight when James finished off his sixth bottle of beer of the evening. Laura and Robbie had already said their goodbyes and James was left alone at their table while Jean was busy talking shop. She eventually returned a little while later to see James on his phone, taking a seat beside him.

"James I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd be away for so long."

"It's fine…it's your job, believe me I understand."

"I haven't been much of a date have I?"

"You've been great."

"Do you fancy a dance before we head off, the least I can do for being a terrible date?"

James smiled as Jean took his hand and walked on to the dance floor. Jean turned around to face him, as James arm went around her waist, the other on her back, pulling her close to him. She looked up in to his eyes, smiling softly at him as the music played and they swayed from side to side.

"I love this song; it was one of our favourites."

James looked down to see sadness in her eyes.

"Your husband?"

"Mmmm."

"I heard you're separated, I'm sorry."

"Divorcing actually, it's been on the cards for some time."

"I'm sorry."

"I've known about his cheating for a while…I tried to ignore it but…after a while…I couldn't ignore the gossip behind my back anymore."

"You deserve better."

"Do you think, I was never home…my work took over my life, maybe I brought on myself."

"There's no excuse for cheating, never. You're a beautiful woman and if he can't see that then…he didn't deserve you."

Tears appeared in Jeans eyes at James words as he brought her closer.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Please."

James turned, his hand firmly on Jeans back as he escorted her from the building, holding the door to the taxi for her as a row of them lined up outside the building. They remained silent on the drive home, James looking to her every now and again, to see tears falling. He brought his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry James."

"Don't be, I never should have mentioned him."

"You didn't, I did."

The driver pulled up outside Jeans, James got out, offering his hand and escorting her to her door.

"I had a good Jean, thank you."

"No, thank you…for everything tonight."

James kissed her cheek and turned around to leave.

"James…"

"Yes."

He walked back up to her, seeing determination in her eyes.

"Don't go, stay with me tonight."

"Jean I don't think that's a good idea, you're hurting and you're not thinking clearly."

"I'm not drunk James, I know what I'm asking. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have thought for a second that you might even want too…"

James leaned in, covering Jeans lips in a kiss.

"Are you stayin' or what mate, I got another pick up." The driver bellowed.

"Give me a minute." James smiled to Jean as he walked towards the taxi.

"I'm staying here, there's the money I owe you…thanks."

"Someone got lucky." The driver grinned as he drove off.

James rolled his eyes at the driver before walking back to Jean who had the front door open.

"You are sure about this?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything, are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Come on in, I'll get the wine."

Jean took his hand and lead him inside, thee door closing behind them as the rain started to fall.

…

-Fin


End file.
